


园丁

by hawkandedward



Category: The Stone Roses (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward
Summary: reduction
Relationships: Ian Brown/John Squire
Kudos: 4





	园丁

**Author's Note:**

> 历史选修三害我，遂bb一下  
> 说来柏林墙没我写的这么薄= =

john在柏林墙上画画，画到一半才发现墙缺掉一块。他想墙原来也有蛀牙，蛮体贴地去捡别的补上。刚放上忽然觉得墙那边有一点吵，所以蹲下去看。

ian刚抽开砖，就看见一双蓝色眼睛，于是被吓了一跳。

-

把名字刻在砖上塞过去。ian拿草剔掉墙灰，又放下一朵花。聊天。ian说我不是故意的，只是跟那边一群人打赌。

他很不好意思地笑，还奇怪为什么两次都没抽掉，以为没吃饭出现幻觉。john敏锐地问你们那边这样似乎有点危险。ian重复说我们这边？其实我也是……我是跟妈妈买过冬的煤，然后就被困在这里了。语速很快，一股脑儿的，倾倒的意味，又像怕john走掉。ian扯衣服，听着不缺骄傲：他们欺负不了我，我会空手道哎。

john过一会儿才跟刚反应过来一样回答，我们，我们这里也一样糟糕。

他们之后断断续续说了点漫无目的的话。要离开，ian把砖放回去，看见有一颗糖——在墙的嘴里。蛀牙，但糖纸快乐地闪着光，也很明亮。

-

john靠画画在墙上做掩饰，其实没必要。ian给另一边移来一大丛草，草还捆着一只刺猬。柏林墙切开他们的公园，公园也困着墙。他们交流情报，谈天说地地开玩笑。

ian从john这里获得面包，火腿和糖料。完全无意识地说最艰难的时候，做梦都会梦见这世界开裂。

它一分为二并到那儿为止，ian信誓旦旦，可我在中间，我像……他把火腿立在地上——我别别扭扭地从中间的空气里长出来，然后我醒了，物资飞机在头顶耀武扬威，真想抓住一只去问上帝，我们是不是被他忘掉。john只是听，ian的语气很失落：你说，这墙植物一样，我肯定比它会走路，结果还是被拦在这里。

john说因为有战争啊。ian就伸过一只草，草替他摇头：战争早结束了，只是人们太紧张。

有天john拿了吉他来，不小心挂到弦有声响。ian很高兴，说你有吉他！我们唱歌。john弹出几个音，说你好危险。ian讲没关系，外面跟监狱也没太大区别。他顿一下抛出句，似乎监狱里也挺好。又想起什么，吞吞吐吐地问，你会组乐队吗？

这点没什么好撒谎，john说有参加啊。ian说那你好多朋友。john认真地思考，时间长到让人以为他在走神，john说好像吧。ian快乐的声音停掉，像风被树绊住脚。他们唱斯卡波罗集市，莫名其妙，都有点悲伤。

-

下午日光暖融融的，时间绵软如一张油画。他们背靠墙坐在地上，john敲他们高大的椅背，发出的声音像啄木鸟：你有没有照片。他们很近地打招呼看不清全貌，隔远见面又是一团模糊的光。其实john知道ian在变瘦，身体的重量转移去精神上，不过还是活得很辛苦，烦恼丝毫没有减少。

ian说没有，倒不是没钱拍照。而且这边的人们不太在乎了。

john哦住一声，开始弹吉他。ian没听过的曲子，没法跟着唱，打拍子也有点艰难。又忽然停掉，ian听见摸索的声音，眼睛替换掉耳朵，发现john张嘴，想说话，也想把手伸过来，但做不到——这缝隙四面也凑来听。于是ian伸手，他们碰住一下，不正式的契约。john手指冰冷，带一点点灰，还有按弦的痕迹，像某种白色神灵晕着光的有纹理的角。

他们撤掉手指，类似双子叶植物长开的幼苗。

john说我要离开了，ian问那明天什么时候见。john措辞几秒，说我再也不回来了。ian大叫你好烦，朝砖撒气，拽起身边一丛草，手心割开好几道。他一边叫一边把那块砖踢过墙，差点打去吉他上。然后john听见草丛有更大的声响，有俄语，有猎犬叫。会移动的植物在到来，但ian不说话。站了很久john走去捡吉他，才发现那块砖掉下来碎得没有模样。于是john也哭了。

-

89年柏林墙被推倒，于是合流，两边的人们像波塞冬踏过的海浪。大家互相致意，喜气洋洋。要永远记得战争与苦难呀，所以碎片都成为纪念品。UL12被废弃，战争的庞大化石，汇成骨骼又破碎回骨节。

有人发现乱石中混有一块砖，缝隙全是颜料，侧面还刻了两个名字，中间是空心，这砖握持一卷纸条。潦草的字迹，please contact me，但没有地址和其他信息。或许这里面住过一个故事，因此不着急把它封成纪念品。有一年库房漏水，再收拾时发现它长出一棵草，还捧着非常忸怩的小花苞。不过又枯萎掉。

负责人说原来石头里也会长花啊，可是花没有石头坚强。


End file.
